También Te Amo
by Kaitolighto
Summary: It means 'I love you too'. In this, Jamie shows both that there's more than one way of coming out and that even brotherly love can take its toll on one's patience. Watch as Pedro and Jamie finally get the time and attention they deserve and I hope that it makes you laugh. R&R please.


**Always wanted to do this, but never had the time. Now I do, so let's rock this Mother!**

**~\*/~**

"Jamie!" Scott called from the hallway of Professor Chamber's house in the Nazca desert, searching for his twin that seemed to have cut himself off telepathically, but not entirely "Jamie, I know you're around here! Why are you trying to block me?"

Jamie's eyes, which had been closed in a powerful bliss, snapped open to reveal the daggers within. He glared at the door behind him, as if it were Scott himself. With his bare legs on each side of Pedro's dark brown, naked thighs, his boxers beginning underneath his hipbones and ending at the very top of his thighs. Jamie flicked his black hair out of his eyes as he flung himself off of Pedro's body, leaving a deeply disappointed Peruvian sighing on the bed, with his shirt unbuttoned and his 7-inch manhood on display.

"You have to go?" Pedro asked. Both the disappointment and Peruvian accent clear in his voice.

"I wish I could say no," Jamie sighed, slipping his cargo shorts on, buttoning them up before picking up his T-shirt "but if I don't, he panics and then he'll burst through that door like there's a fire and we'll have to explain that we're gay and he'll go into shock and lock me out of his mind. It's just easier if I go."

Pedro sighed again before forcing himself off of his bed and dressing himself. Jamie tugged his shirt down and walked over to Pedro, kissing him on the lips, promising to try again later. Pedro smiled heavily before agreeing, keeping hope that they wouldn't be interrupted again. Jamie left quickly into the hallway, only to have Scott about to call his name again. Scott looked at his twin with relief and then annoyance.

"Why did you try and block me out of your mind?" Scott pressed, closing in on his twin, "you've never done that before. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Scott," Jamie defended gently, holding his arms up to try and give a calming pose.

"Like Hell it is!" Scott was already irritated and Jamie could tell that he'd just been in a fight with Matt again "you've never locked me out before! There must be something going on, something you're not telling me!"

"I'm telling you, it's nothing," Jamie tried to sound reasonable, but Scott had already annoyed him by interrupting his time with Pedro just when he'd finally got his underwear off.

"Jamie, I can tell you're angry at me," Scott said, feeling Jamie's wrath, but not following its source. Scott continued about the subject for a while, whilst Jamie simply stood there and took it, drifting off into his own thoughts whilst drowning out Scott's rant. Jamie thought about Pedro sitting alone in his room, waiting for the hallway to be quiet enough for him to leave without Scott getting suspicious. He thought about how good it felt to get Pedro's shorts off, to unbutton his shirt and his lips. Oh! His lips! Like coffee beans mixed with honey. Jamie never even got to taste what Pedro tasted like 'below the belt', even the thought made Jamie smile just a little bit, which seemed to confuse Scott as he began to call to Jamie from his own head.

"Jamie!" Scott called loudly, dragging Jamie from his thoughts and placing his focus back on brother. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Yes, Scott," Jamie sighed, pretending to be annoyed, as he probably would be if he had been paying attention "I just can't think why you're overreacting this much? Is it so wrong that I might keep some of myself to myself sometimes? I know we're twins, but you hide stuff from me just the same! I can't even remember the last time you completely let me in!"

Scott was taken aback by Jamie's words. His little brother was usually so reserved and only ever retorted to this degree of anger when something really got him upset. Scott's anger was completely erased by the shock of his twin's words that he almost forgot what he was even calling Jamie on, but before he could remember Jamie huffed and continued.

"What do you even want, Scott?" Jamie asked, returning to the calmer end of the emotional spectrum. Jamie, unlike Matt or Scott, was never able to sustain anger for more than a moment or two. Scott was still struggling to remember when Jamie ran out of patience. Jamie walked away and, despite his brother's presence, straight into Pedro's room again. Pedro was sitting on his bed, fully dressed, blocking his ears, out of respect to the twins, but he still reacted when Jamie strutted in, letting the door swing shut behind him. Jamie didn't even wait to talk to Pedro. He simply walked in and got his knees, in between Pedro's, placed his hands on either sides of his face and pulled him into a pure, passionate, but clean kiss (no tongue). Jamie pulled away and looked deep into Pedro's deep brown eyes. The Peruvian had yet to even speak, but he could see in Jamie's eyes that there was a combination of sorrow, hurt, rage and lust. But Pedro, in his good conscience, could not do anything Jamie was implying to do whilst he was as emotional as he was. So, when Jamie leaned back in, Pedro leaned back, making Jamie look at him with heartbroken eyes. Pedro kissed him very chastely on the lips.

"Jamie…" Pedro muttered. He forced himself to remember the English he'd learnt, "We can not do this if you are sad."

Jamie looked straight into Pedro's sympathetic, coffee-coloured eyes. Feeling perfectly understood in those moments, with Pedro resting his hands on Jamie's face this time, trying to help the American boy calm down. Jamie's hurt finally burst at the sight of who he hoped would be his boyfriend.

"I love you Pedro…" Jamie whispered, shaking his head as his emotions threatened to blow him apart, especially considering how wide his grin was getting as the words finally managed to slip out.

Pedro was shocked at such a confession, but he already knew his answer.

"También te amo," Pedro forgot to speak in English, feeling he could only get the full emotion in his native language, but he repeated it again for Jamie's sake "I love you too."

Pedro saw Jamie's eyes change from the clouded mess they were before to the beautiful brown that Pedro had grown to love so much in the time since Jamie and Scott had first appeared from the desert with Natalie Johnson.

Pedro finally relaxed enough to allow himself to continue what Jamie had intended to start, providing Jamie still wanted to. Jamie saw the lust return to Pedro's eyes and he smiled seductively. Jamie stood up and began to pluck his shirt up slowly and purposely tentatively, in order to fluff Pedro a little before they got back down to business. Pedro smiled at his lover, biting his lip with the thought of what was to come. Then, just as Jamie was about to fully take his T-shirt off, there was knock at the door. Jamie turned to the door and glared like a mad, madwoman. Pedro watched Jamie for his reaction, watching Jamie pout angrily.

"Jamie," Scott called from the other side of the door, clearly calmer "I still think we need to talk about this."

Jamie had clearly had enough of this, so he stormed over to the door and opened it wide. Scott immediately began to talk.

"Look, I think what needs to be done is just talking, like we used to. So, how about we go downst-"

"I'm fucking Pedro." Jamie quickly slammed the door in the face of a brother whose face hadn't reacted quickly enough, so he looked mildly unaffected, a face Jamie would hope to remember if all went south when he re-emerged later.

Jamie walked back without a second thought to what he'd just admitted, but Scott didn't bother them again until the next day.

Jamie smirked at Pedro, knowing that they wouldn't have to worry about any more interruptions. The Native American bit his own lip sexily as he sauntered over to his boyfriend, slipping his shirt off quickly before unbuttoning his shorts to let them slunk down to the ground, so Jamie could simply step out of them. In only a pair of flimsy blue boxers, Jamie sat himself in Pedro's comfy lap, each of his knees resting on the respective side of the darker's thighs. Jamie wrapped his arms loosely around Pedro's neck before leaning down to lock their lips together. Jamie immediately had his tongue going into Pedro's mouth, but, not to be outdone, Pedro was fighting back with the same weapon of choice. They were latched onto each other for a good few minutes until Pedro decided that he was too hot and quickly removed his shirt, forgetting the buttons and simply lifting it up and off of his body. In the back of Pedro's mind he may have heard one or two popping buttons, but that would have to wait. Pedro's lips were immediately back on Jamie's, but Jamie wanted more. Using his weight and position, Jamie pushed down on Pedro's shoulders, sending them both down onto the mattress below. Jamie had himself propped on all fours over Pedro's heavy-breathing body and dry lips. Jamie slyly moved his right hand back through his legs and cleverly undid Pedro's top button and even managed to pull down Pedro's zipper. Pedro himself then squirmed out of said article, choosing to swing his legs around, so that he was kneeling on the bed. Jamie rose up as well, so that they were level. They reached to hold each other's face and again they locked their lips together with a passion to rival a roaring flame. Pedro turned Jamie and pushed him down into the mattress, deciding that it was his turn to be on top. Jamie smiled up at Pedro with love and lust and Pedro returned the gesture with a fiery kiss. Pedro then grabbed Jamie's boxers and quickly tugged them away to the boy's ankles before lifting them off completely. Pedro hovered his eyes over the beautiful, but more importantly naked boy in front of him. This was the first time Pedro had seen Jamie completely naked and he could never deny that he was definitely enjoying the view. Jamie began to smile nervously as Pedro's eyes continued to skim over his body, spread across the white sheets below. Pedro's eyes finally came back up to look into Jamie's and he smiled perfectly serenely that Jamie began to smile with comfort. However, Jamie was quick to remember what was happening as he reached over to the hem of Pedro's boxers and began to use his fingers to pick at the hemline, urging him to remove them. Taking the hint, Pedro quickly slipped his underwear off and flicked them to whatever corner of the room they happened to land in. With both of them completely naked, Pedro leaned down, pressing their bare bodies flush against each other, rubbing their hard, sensitive groins together, eliciting loud, throaty moans from both of them, but particularly Jamie. Pedro muffled the sound of both of their moaning by holding their mouths together in a hot, passionate kiss, tongues and all working their way against each other to create the delicious, moist, steamy friction that they both loved. Pedro pulled them apart, looking into Jamie's needy eyes that were simply begging to be forced tightly shut by Pedro pushing in. However, Pedro himself had other plans. The Peruvian worked his slim body down Jamie's, leaving a butterfly kiss trail as he went along until he got to the neat, tidy little brown bush that Jamie had clearly put some work into maintaining. Smirking evilly, Pedro opened his mouth to take in the tanned piece of meat in front of him. The organ slid into his mouth easily and Jamie groaned loudly at the sensation as Pedro's wet mouth went up and down Jamie's length again and again. Pedro closed his eyes to focus on the sweet yet slightly salty taste of Jamie's meat. Jamie's eyes were lightly shut and his head was thrown back in bliss as he felt Pedro continue his work; up and down and up and down and up and…down slowly, up quickly…but down slowly. Jamie couldn't and/or wouldn't control his hips as they thrust gently on their own into Pedro's warm, inviting mouth. Pedro's tongue was also getting involved now as it flicked in and out, giving Jamie another reason to moan loud enough for everyone in the house to here and giving Pedro enough of the taste that he knew he was about to become addicted to.

"P-Pedro-o-o!" Jamie groaned, Pedro looked up, but didn't stop, making Jamie not want to speak, but he continued regardless "you! You need to stop! O-or-or else I-I!"

Jamie couldn't finish, but Pedro understood. With audible pop, Pedro released Jamie from his hands-free grip on him. Jamie was breathing very heavily, having just experienced the single greatest sensation he'd felt in his life, it even rivalling being reunited with Scott.

Oh yes, Pedro was that good.

Gathering up a strength he thought he must've lost, Jamie bent his knees and drew his legs inwards. Jamie was revealing the next and final part of this borderline-miraculous experience.

Pedro looked from Jamie's face to his entrance. Pedro moved closer, seating his whole body between Jamie's outstretched legs and kissed him deeply and powerfully. Little did Jamie know that it was just a decoy, to distract Pedro from gently entering his fingers into Jamie. The ploy was working so well that Jamie didn't even notice when it was just Pedro's index finger, but when Pedro entered the second finger. Jamie's moans of pleasure were suddenly cut short. Jamie quickly wrapped his arms around Pedro's neck and he began to shake ever so slightly, but Pedro was gentle. He stopped moving his fingers and simply used his other hand to hold Jamie and then continue kissing him. Pedro made the kiss more passionate as he began to move his fingers, beginning to scissor the Native American. Jamie was still not oblivious to the pain coursing through him, but it certainly didn't hurt as much as before. Pedro made sure that Jamie was as comfortable as possible, whilst still moving forward with the process. Pedro didn't dare enter another finger, so he just kept on kissing his lover before removing both of his fingers. Pedro kissed Jamie harder and deeper, making Jamie almost forget what was to come. However, Jamie decided that he could take it. He pushed Pedro up, just enough that he could look him in the eyes. Jamie nodded his silent consent and Pedro nodded back. Pedro repositioned himself, so that he was poking at Jamie's entrance. He looked at Jamie and he nodded again. Pedro then began to slowly and gently push himself inside Jamie. Jamie let out a short, loud utterance as the head made its way inside, but Jamie urged Pedro onwards. Pedro was gentle and caring. He constantly rubbed Jamie's back soothingly and kissed him as passionately as he could to try and distract Jamie form the pain and get him to focus solely on the pleasure. Pedro continued to push and push until he was completely sheathed inside of his lover. That's where Pedro stopped for a while, waiting for Jamie to adjust. After another two minutes, Jamie mumbled something, but Pedro couldn't make it out.

"Move," he repeated.

And Pedro did just that.

He began slow and gentle, but when Jamie got used to that he increased the speed and was soon quickly thrusting in and out of him. Finally, Pedro struck that special place inside every boy that made Jamie see stars and shout into the rooftops. If there was anybody in the house who could deny that they didn't hear Jamie before, all credibility had just gone out the window. But Jamie and Pedro didn't care. Pedro made every thrust an attempt to recreate what he'd just heard, but, whilst they are loud and music to Pedro's ears, they were never as loud again.

"P-P-Pedro!" Jamie screamed, "I-I'm about! I'm about! I'm about to c-c-cum!"

"También!" Pedro cried, forgetting English in his moment of bliss "Jamie!"

"Pedro!"

White was everywhere as far as Jamie could see. Pedro's effort inside him combined with the most sensational orgasm in his life had caused his mind to simply forget what colours were and what volume control was, considering that he'd just screamed loud enough for the very lines in the desert to want to cover their ears. Pedro may have been quieter, but there was no difference in way of how many people had heard him call his lover's name. Jamie had unknowingly arched his back in his orgasm, but had sunk back down now. Pedro was in much the same position, having flopped down on top of Jamie. They were both breathing as though they'd just run a marathon, but they were still grinning like mad. Pedro turned his chin to rest on Jamie's chest and just beamed up at him. Jamie looked down and grinned in response.

~\*/~

An hour later, Jamie knew that he couldn't hide from his twin forever. So, he grabbed Pedro by the hand and they both went downstairs and into the kitchen where three other members of the household were assembled. Jamie and Pedro appeared before them, hand in hand, but nobody looked up.

"Um, guys," Jamie called, still nobody moved, they all appeared to be in shock "uh, we have something to tell you?"

Still no reaction.

"Me and Pedro are gay and together!" Jamie announced anyway, as if to garner some kind of reaction.

Professor Chambers mumbled something, which Jamie asked her to repeated, but all she had said was.

"Pedro and I."

As if the grammar was the most important part here.

Jamie and Pedro were both confused and slightly hurt. That was until Matt walked in, like he didn't hear a thing.

"Pedro," he said in a new Spanish accent "Estoy feliz que finalmente lo hizo1."

Pedro grinned at Matt as he walked into the kitchen and sat with the other, who appeared to be simply confused.

"Oh," Matt began, realising the looks were for him, "Pedro's been teaching me some Spanish. He says I'm good."

The rest of the room simply continued staring at him, but it was Jamie who asked the question.

"Matt, you're so calm…" he asked, "why?"

"'Cuz I knew," Matt said blatantly, "wasn't it obvious?"

The room blared out a 'No!'. The first reaction they'd had to the whole thing.

For about an hour they were all still shell-shocked, but time passed and eventually they all got over it and were happy for the two of them.

Jamie was talking to Scott privately.

"Well, that was still quite a coming out you had with me," Scott was smiling, but Jamie was smiling guiltily.

"I know!" he said, "sorry it came out that way."

"No, I'm sorry," Scott said, "you were obviously…busy."

The two boys embraced for a long time. Both were happy. Matt appeared up the stairs and told Jamie that Pedro was waiting for him downstairs.

Matt faced Scott who smiled cheekily whilst Matt wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"So," Matt smirked, "I guess it'll be us next, huh?"

"Yeah," Scott said hugging back, "I guess it will."

~\*/~

**So stay tuned for that.**

**Nothing to really say here. Um, thanks for reading. Obviously, I'd like you guys to review and check out my other works. I just finished the Power of 5 series so naturally I am pumped to get started on it, but you guys keep me pumped! Hit me with your reviews and I'll hit you with my fics! Also, check out my new FictionPress work, I'm hoping to write my own book, so help me and hopefully that'll expand both sites. Thanks. Love you all. **

**Ja Ne**

**Xxx**

**1****It's Spanish for 'I'm happy you finally did it.' Because Matt knows everything. **


End file.
